


I Idle Through The Day, Awaiting You

by ratgrandpa2000



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Relius, Teleus is a softie, Very very light D/S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratgrandpa2000/pseuds/ratgrandpa2000
Summary: The Captain of the Queen's Guard and her Master of Spies spend an evening together. (Set some time before QoA)
Relationships: Relius/Teleus (Queen's Thief)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I Idle Through The Day, Awaiting You

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @storieswelove https://archiveofourown.org/users/storieswelove/pseuds/storieswelove for beta'ing! <3  
> Just a little oneshot PwP quickie.

The wine was good. The wine was always good. One of the privileges that came with Relius’s status, Teleus supposed. Good wine and good food and fine clothing, so utterly different from their own upbringings. Relius had taken to decadence with ease. Teleus had never quite grown comfortable with it, no matter how much his partner teased him about his relatively simple lifestyle. He was happy with his position, with his Queen, with the men he supervised. 

Most of all, he was happy with his lover.

Most often, they sat in their own chairs, or Relius perched on the desk while they drank and talked. More rarely, Relius would drag Teleus to the most comfortable of the chairs and arrange Teleus to his liking before settling himself in Teleus’s lap. Teleus would wrap an arm around Relius’s slender waist and hold him close while they drank, and when they were done Teleus would set the cups aside and carry Relius to bed.

Teleus already knew they weren’t going to make it as far as the bed tonight. They were halfway through the amphora, and Relius was squirming in his lap. 

“Do you know, Teleus, dear, there’s to be a gathering of poets hosted by Baron Artadorus.” Relius straighted up abruptly, and would have knocked their heads together had Teleus not leaned back in time. He rearranged himself to straddle one of Teleus’s knees, facing his lover. He rocked back and forth, grinding his half-hard cock against Teleus’s leg through their clothing. Teleus laid a hand on Relius’s lower back to steady him and was pleasantly surprised when Relius arched his back, pressing against him.

“It’s a very exclusive gathering, I understand. Though I could secure an invitation for you,” Relius continued, as though he wasn’t riding Teleus’s leg, as though they were merely two friends having a chat over an amphora of wine. 

Teleus waited patiently for Relius to make whatever point he was winding toward, though Teleus would have preferred to shed their clothes as quickly as possible and get on with it. He was growing hard himself watching his lover on display, Relius’s face flushed from wine and warmth, doublet already unbuttoned. Strands of hair had slipped loose from their velvet ribbon to hang in soft curls over his face.

“I thought perhaps you’d like to enter the competition. I believe he’s offering rather substantial prizes to the winners.” Relius’s voice was breathy and full of excitement. His eyes sparkled, and by all the gods, Teleus couldn’t name a more beautiful sight if he tried.

He didn’t want to enter this competition, though. Teleus’s poems were personal, for the two of them only. Rather than respond, Teleus grabbed a handful of Relius’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. Relius moaned against Teleus’s mouth and bit down on his lover’s lower lip. That was going to leave a mark that would draw the stares of his men, though they were too well-trained to say anything to Teleus’s face. He knew perfectly well that rumors would swirl behind his back, but it was too late to do anything about that now. While he’d been thinking, Relius had broken the kiss and pulled back. 

“Touch me,” he said, somewhere between commanding and petulant. He shrugged out of his doublet while Teleus obeyed, slipping a hand under Relius’s shirt and trailing it up the length of his torso. Relius leaned down and kissed him again before undoing the buttons and ties of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “More,” he demanded, and Teleus kissed his shoulder, leaving a mark of his own there. He wanted to kiss every inch of exposed skin, but Relius had evidently grown impatient and pushed him back again so he could strip Teleus of his shirt and unlace Teleus’s pants. Teleus returned the favor, unlacing Relius and pulling his erection free. Relius, with obvious regret, hopped up from Teleus’s lap so he could finish undressing. Teleus did the same, nearly tripping over himself in his haste. When he looked up again, Relius was naked, and his breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he saw him, he’d always be in awe.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed, and Relius smiled. One hand on Teleus’s chest, Relius pushed him back into the chair. Teleus could have easily stayed upright, if he’d wanted to — Relius wasn’t using all his strength, and even if he had been, he was a slight man and no match for a veteran of Her Majesty's guard. But Teleus sat all the same, drawing a grin from his lover, who pressed a bottle of oil into Teleus’s hand. He must have had it in one of his pockets, Teleus thought. Relius was always prepared. 

Teleus popped the cork out of the bottle and slicked himself quickly with one palm while Relius grabbed the amphora of wine and took a long swallow. He set it back down on the small table beside them and in an instant he was back in Teleus’s lap, sinking painfully slowly down onto his cock. He must’ve prepared himself in advance, Teleus mused. Relius was tight around him, but clearly relaxed and comfortable. Teleus groaned, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, absently thanking the gods that they’d picked an armless chair for this. He doubted it was accidental on his lover’s part. After what felt like an eternity of painful stillness Relius began to move.

Teleus gasped, and Relius laid a delicate finger over his lips to silence him. Teleus grabbed his hand and kissed it, eliciting a breathy giggle from Relius. “Such a romantic, my captain,” he said, freeing his hand to run it through Teleus’s hair. It wasn’t nearly long enough to tug on, but Relius did his best. “Tell me when you’re close,” Relius whispered, lips brushing against Teleus’s earlobe. Teleus shivered at the sensation of his breath hot against his skin and nodded. Relius nipped at his ear, and Teleus shuddered. 

Relius sucked a line of hickeys onto his neck —  _ something else to get himself teased about in the baths _ , Teleus thought) —and Teleus made a low sound in the back of his throat. He wrapped one hand around Relius’s cock and grabbed at one of his buttocks with the other, squeezing hard. He pumped his hand up and down, trying to match Relius’s rhythm. Relius moaned loudly, then threw back his head and screamed. 

“Always had a flair for the dramatic.” Teleus murmured, earning himself a harder bite. Now that he’d finally spoken, a stream of adoration was threatening to spill from his lips. Indulging himself, he let it pour from him like the wine from the amphora they’d shared that night. “You’re beautiful,” he said hoarsely. “Gods, you’re perfect.” He whispered, punctuating his words with kisses to Relius’s neck and down across his collarbones. “I love you. I love you.” Relius laughed, Teleus caught a flash of sadness on his partner’s face, so fleeting that if Teleus weren’t so aware of his partner’s difficulty giving and receiving honest affection, he might’ve thought it was imagined. 

Teleus, who’d been content to let his lover do all the work of riding him, thrust upwards, drawing another scream from his lover. He thrust once more and then pulled him in close, pressing Relius to his chest. 

“I’m close,” Teleus whispered. “Can I —” he choked on the words, but Relius clearly got the meaning anyway. He nodded enthusiastically and picked up the pace, riding Teleus ever faster. Teleus lasted only a few moments more before spilling himself inside his lover with a loud grunt, muffled by his mouth pressed to Relius’s shoulder. Relius gasped and continued to thrust into his hand for a bit longer before he, too, came with another scream, splattering both of their chests. Slowly, gasping for breath, he slipped himself off of Teleus, settling himself in his lap again, draped over him like a blanket. He rested his head on Teleus’s shoulder and laid limply against him with his eyes closed, not caring a bit that the both of them were covered with sweat and seed. 

Teleus pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “I suppose we ought to clean ourselves up,” Teleus said, making no effort to get up. Relius didn’t often cuddle, and Teleus was determined to drink in every moment. It was better than the wine. Better than anything. 

Finally, he roused himself with a groan and stood, Relius cradled in his arms. “Always fond of treating me like a delicate maiden, aren’t you, dearest?” Relius said, not too tired to tease. Teleus kissed him to shut him up and carried him into the bedroom, where he deposited his lover on the pillows before going to the washstand and wetting a cloth. Tenderly, he wiped down Relius, and then himself. As clean as he was going to get without a bath, he lay down and pulled Relius into his arms, drawing them both under the blankets. 

Relius sighed and snuggled closer to him, well on his way to sleep. “Sweet dreams,” he muttered. “My dear captain.” 

Teleus, warmed to the core, stroked Relius’s hair gently. “Sweet dreams, darling,” he echoed to Relius, already fast asleep.


End file.
